User talk:Prodigy X/Archive 1
Advice Firstly I am pretty much sure that you are User:Kyousei Kengeki, right? So if you have a valid reason for changing your account please mention it on your new user page as using 2 accounts is not allowed on most wikis. Secondly make sure you know who you are taking advice from. Shirokei1 is just as new as you are so he is in no position to give proper advice about your pages. From what I have seen your character page is actually better formatted than his, not read the articles so cant say anything about the quality of the work. SO if you really do need help then ask someone who has really been here for some time, like Koukishi, Shiratori Cullen or Zaraikou. I am no admin but I am telling you this for your own good as bad advice can be really harmful. Best of luck. JetTalk 08:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Jet'ika Yeah, i am User:Kyousei Kengeki. That was the name of my old fan character and i thought that in oorder to make the page you had to have a user account hat was your characters name...sorry.~~ Prodigy1322 02:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm also looking for someone to delete that page also, it is the Kyousei Kengeki page.~~ Prodigy1322 02:06, August 22, 2010 (UTC) please stop if a jutsu page has a redirect on it DO NOT REMOVE IT, thanks--''シルバーピークにローンファルコン'' - Lone Falcon on a Silver Peak (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind") 01:43, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why are you making so many chidori variants?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 18:35, May 20, 2011 (UTC) : You actually have to remove it since there is no way he could learn it. No matter what the background you make--Hohenheim Talk to Me ◕ ‿‿ ◕ 22:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you DO NOT need to make SOO MANY canon jutsu pages, just link to the narutopedia pages using this template. Like all your doing is adding clutter to the wikia and making it harder to manage.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 18:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :Before I deleted it you had Chidori Spear and such, that is a canon jutsu; Also, please use Form:Jutsu when making jutsu rather than using the way your currently using, and use Form:Character or Template:Naruto Character Infobox for your characters, Its way neater.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 18:30, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Stat Diagram I did the one that is on my page myself, but Kaze has been doing them for awhile. You could contact him if you would like one, or I could do one for you myself BUT he's been doing it longer so I don't want to seem as if I'm trying to step in on what he does --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 17:51, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I've spoken with Kaze and he's given me the go ahead for the chart, so if you would like I can make you a diagram. You will need to give me the factors listed below in a percentage (40%, 15%, etc.) and the color that you would like it to be -Ninjutsu : -Taijutsu: -Genjutsu: -Intelligence: -Strength: -Speed: -Stamina: -Seal Knowledge: Seal knowledge is how skilled the character is with hand seals, are they experts that are able to take jutsu such as Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique that require 44 hand seals to perform and use them effectively with only one hand seal and those that require large amounts of hand seals are done at blinding speeds? Are they average, requiring that they use every hand seal for most or all jutsu, but are able to do so with an efficient amount of speed? Or are they absolutely horrible with the seals, often forming the seal incorrectly and when it is done correctly it's done agonizingly slowly. I do not do Bleach diagrams as I am not involved in the Bleach wiki. And I should have the Stat Diagram to you within three days as I am involved in projects of my own. And since a color was not specified I assume that you do not care and a dull gray will be used unless you specify the color now. --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Here's the stat diagram I said I'd do. Edit this post to see what it's saved under --[[User:Heishiro Maitake| '"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 22:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Prodigy1322 (Talk to me) 17:23, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Stats and Natures I'm assuming you're using a scale that is out of 100 and if so 80 is way above average. Perfectly average falls at 50 and so 80 makes a user extremely proficient with the skill, 90 is a more than formidable opponent, and 100 is nearly perfect most likely meaning the character is a specialist in that specific field. If you want just above average I suggest the 60 to 70 range. As for the natures I did create the nature icon for my Alloy Release myself and I do know how to make an image transparent. What all is it that you want done? --[[User:Heishiro Maitake|"Ashes to ashes, dust to.... Just die already"]] 14:57, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Dealing with the Incineration Release you should create it BEFORE I create the symbol for it, due to the fact that I wouldn't want the Kanji that I use to be different from the kanji that you use in the actual Kekkei Genkai. And as for the transparency of the sharingan for Shūhei Uchiha you need to be more specific, I see no sharingan on the page that you could be referring to. And when you create a transparent image, the transparency appears as white when it is saved as a jpeg. So tell me SPECIFICALLY what you want, otherwise it cannot be done as I am in the midst of creating two characters and my organization. '''So what I need from you is: the ''Kanji you are using for the Incineration Release and a specific description of what you want done with Shūhei' -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] ([[User talk:Heishiro Maitake|''Take a breath and scream]]) 04:20, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I've finished the little "project" you gave me. I'll upload the images when I get to an acceptable network. And just so you know, when you make an image transparent the background appears as the background of the site online so it should blend with the site. As for paying me back an RP would be fine, I have a few chars I need to "test drive". Here you go -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 21:52, December 5, 2011 (UTC) No problem, what char would you use in the RP? -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 17:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) If you mean that you attempted to use the image in the character box then it is blurrier because the new character infobox resizes images to a default size which, as far as I know, you are unable to change. I have the same issue with one of my characters in which the image was enlarged and due to that its quality was lowered. And tell me when you finish Taiga, I'll be using Kyūketsuki Krisent -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 14:19, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahhhhh, I see. Well then there's the issue. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 14:19, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll do it later today -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 14:55, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Here's the larger version of the image, by the way you do NOT have to take the image down to your computer and reupload it, simply click the image to retrieve the name in insert it in the same place you normally would. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 21:08, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah you can, you just have to insert the name of the image. And tell me when you're ready for the rp -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 18:12, December 8, 2011 (UTC) That's rather simple to be honest, wouldnt take long at all -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 19:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Yuma Hey wanna do a colab --Yuma Uchiha 18:00, December 8, 2011 (UTC) i don'y know i mean we could do our own naruto story with both our Char as the main stars --Yuma Uchiha 18:07, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ok and just tell me when you want to colab --Yuma Uchiha 18:17, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ok that sounds cool --Yuma Uchiha 18:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Taiga Here's everything relating to Taiga. Susanoo Done. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 21:10, December 12, 2011 (UTC) RP Set it one year in the past, so that would make Taiga 18. Now that we have this issue solved, at least for the time being, want to get back to the RP? And my apologies for being unable to work on the pics in a timely manner, this is one of the busiest times of the year for me. Oh, and merry Xmas -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 16:12, December 22, 2011 (UTC) If you give me the grey image I can probably do it some time soon. And did you get a computer? You were online outside of the 12:25pm-1:55pm schedule -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 22:32, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Just report it to an admin, you can find a list of them on the main page. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 04:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I saw, just dont react, its what they want.--The Doctor (''Appointments'') 14:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back With the stat diagram I only change the shading part, so I can make that red but the background will be the same as before meaning gray and white-ish. That saves me from having to do alot extra since I can simply save the background as a template and go in to do the shading. So if you want the diagram I can do the red shading but the gray background involves me actually editing my template. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 17:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Here you go -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 22:42, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Back to you -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 03:35, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I rather there be a brief fight as to explain why Taiga would back-off, because the way I look at it a loss would be inevitable with his current level of strength. Kyūketsuki already stated that he wished to test Konoha and the brief bout with Taiga could serve as that test for the time being. That way there's a motivation for them to meet again, Kyūketsuki's presence becomes known to Konoha (which gives Taiga even more reason to seek him out), and it would provide a basis to mold the next RP from. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 17:41, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I should be able to do what you requested but it will be awhile before it is done as I am not exactly in the best of health at the moment. And you're up -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 02:10, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hi I'm new on this wiki and wanted to ask a few questions. Do i need permission to use the sharingan, rinnegan, any justus,sage mode, or tailed beasts or anything like that True-Clown-Prince So what of the tailed beasts and sage mode True-Clown-Prince ok thanks for your help True-Clown-Prince hey man i wanted to know if when i finished my characters you might want to write a story with me True-Clown-Prince First thing the story is okay with me so do i need to know anything in particular about this village? Second thanks for the advice on Rath. I will get to the sharingan when I am able to, although as I stated before it really looks like trash to be honest. The switching of the color schemes kills the entire look and really just makes it look horrible, if you would like I can do the buzzsaw type design I did before on a regular sharingan. And it's your move -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 02:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't invert the colors, it makes it look trashy to be honest. If you want the buzzsaw design in red then I can easily have that done and uploaded within a few days. And as for what they said about canon, while that is true then that would limit the scheme to remain at a red scalera and black iris. Even so, no one is to say (at least in my opinion, although I'm not admin) that there couldn't have been a reason for it, such as a mutation. As Dojutsu are genetic anomalies anyway, there's no telling that they couldn't mutate just as each Mangekyo bears a different appearance and everyone doesn't have the same abilities in regards to their respective Mangekyo. So in my opinion a genetic mutation that affected the appearance of one's sharingan isn't so far-fetched. But as I stated before, I'm not admin. -- [[User:Heishiro Maitake|'Shiro']] (''Take a breath and scream'') 23:46, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Ryu When you get a chance check out Ryu i finally started filling in info and would like your judgment on how it is True-Clown-Prince honestly whenever you can is fine. True-Clown-Prince re Set by the canon.--"Hello, I'm the Doctor; Basically...... Run." (''Appointments?'') 22:08, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks do you mind if i use some of your wind style jutsu True-Clown-Prince jutsu Hey how do i set up a jutsu page? i just made one called wind release: Rasen Shitan (my friend actually came up with it and gave it to me.True-Clown-Prince Nature Symbols Yeah I can just give me details on what you want. Omega Sigma Talk to me 16:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) thanks oh and by the way i really like your character taiga uchiha its all really well done True-Clown-Prince i hope one day Ryu is that good lol True-Clown-Prince Let me take this time to say sorry for always asking for help True-Clown-Prince Created Icon let me know if you want anything changed. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 02:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC)